Freiza's Year's of Reign
by millineumdragon
Summary: A newly created Freiza is on the loose who will stop him.
1. Birthday Suprise

Hi, before you read I want you to know this is my first fic... at least on this site anyway, so dont flip out...that is unless its a good flip, you know like your excited.I also hope to be making more chapters soon. Enjoy

After a heated battle with Goku, Freiza was turned into a powerful cyborg but was deafeted by the boy from the future named Trunks who was the son of Bulma and Vegeta.

Many years have passed since that day and Trunks has become a powerful being, and Freiza has been recreated once again for revenge on the universe. Now it is up to Trunks himself to stop this raging cyborg Freiza.

Happy Birthday! "Trunks you've grown up so fast...I cant beleive your actully 24 now" Bulma said... Trunks you know what this means dont you?

Umm... "what does it mean mom" answed Trunks.

Now you have to get married! WHAATT! Exclaimed Trunks C'mon mom we leave in like the middle of nowhere, whos out here to get married to?

Ah... I wish your father was here to see you all grown up like this... yeah I miss dad too. So, are we going to set here and sob or are we going to have your birthday party?

Ok mom lets have my birthday party! Your the birthday boy so you get the first piece of cake... "no you can take it mom" Trunks said happily.

Awww, Trunks you've always been so nice.

Thanks mom, Huh? Trunks startedly said. "Whats wrong Trunks" said Bulma?

I can feel power from another being... Oh No, NO NO NO... Trunks dont start that stuff again you know thats over with!

No... I'm serious mom! Rite then a big bang came echoing from the hills. Mom,

I must go see whats going on.. please mom.

Oh alright but be safe.

Trunks flew up in the hills were a surprising site met his Trunks eyes.

It was android #18 in a fierce battle with the newly awakened Freiza!

Trunks came down to asist the fight but as he remembered they were both enemies.

On the next chapter of Freizas Years of Reign. Trunks will learn the true meaning of all the comotion and asist the fight in the rite way on the way meeting some new and old freinds and making one freind a bit more than usuall.

Ok Chapter #1 hope you liked it.

Until next time.


	2. Freiza's Plot

OK, heres chapter 2 of Freiza's Years of Reign. This is my official 2nd fic.

I Hope You Enjoy!

Trunks, was at his home having a birthday party when Freiza's first attack came to pass.

It was a feirce battle between the powful android #18 and the much more powerful cyborg Freiza.

He flew down to asist but in what way, would Trunks help #18 or Freiza he didn'nt know that Freiza had plans of his own.

Wait! Trunks yelled as he flew down into the mist of the battle. Stop... now explain whats going on here.

Freiza began to speak up.

Ok you wanna know whats going on... it is me Freiza... your that kid from the future that destroyed me a long time ago.

Well your not from the future anymore and I can take you... then again... I'll have my ninjas attack.

"NINJAS!" Trunks Yelled.

Thats rite I'm rich now, how I got rich you may wonder... well I ivented things using my cyborg power and then sold everthing, and now I will find Earth and Namek Dragonballs and wish for my normal body and then for ETERNAL LIFE!

Then I shall ravage the whole universe!

"Ok" yelled Freiza "ninjas ATTACK!"

Trunks laugh under his breath and then yelled "you don't know how much I've stengthened do you?

Freiza Reiplyed quickly and said" I don't care, ... if my ninjas fail I will kill you!

One ninja quickly manuvered around Trunks and stabed there sword right through Trunk's stomach.

A few moments of complete silence surrounded everything then Freiza laughed and said "Hmm... looks like you havent powered up at all now fall on the ground and give up".

Trunks just stood there in perfect posture while the ninja was twisting the sword around in his stomach to try to make Trunks die or give up.

Trunks looked up at the ninja, grabbed the ninjas sword pulled it out stomach and in the same move cut the ninjas head off.

#18 was in shock that a flesh human could do that.

Freiza trembled and then said "alright thats it... I am once and for all going to dispose of you boy.

Freiza began to gather Kia as did Trunks when Krillin and Tien flew in and said "alow us to help Freizas become much more powerful then you remember.

Trunk under his breath said " so it starts".

On the next episode, will Trunks be able to defeat Freiza and will Tein and Krillin be of any help?

Find out next time on Freizas Years of Reign.

Hope you like it... please reveiw me. Chapter #3 will be up whenever I have time.


	3. Countered Conflict

Welcome to chapter #3. Ok as you know from chapter 2 it really starts now, Enjoy

Freiza's plan and attack is now known and Trunks along with the help of Tien and Krillin must fight Freizas amazing power. Will #18 receive the will to help?

Freiza quickly flew down to Trunks and attempted to jab him but Trunks dodged and blasted Freiza with a Kai Wave.

That did'nt work so they began to zap here and there trying to keep up with each others moves.

Krillin with a poor attempt to keep up with them said " hey there they are ... no wait there over there ... oh I see them over here wait there gone.. there they go.. ah forget it".

Krillin looked over to android #18 with a big smile on his face and walked over there and said "h...hi..umm your #18 rite...huuu.

#18 with a smile on her face said "yes, I'm #18.

" Krillin and #18 began to talk.

Then while Trunks was fighting he looked down at them talking and got offgaurd and Freiza struck.

A big fist mark on Trunks face showed up, he fell to the ground as his freinds came to acompany him including #18 the one that seemed most worried.

Then Piccolo slowly floated down and told Trunks in a serious voice

" Trunks, dont let your feelings get in your way"

Trunks quickly replied with,

" Piccolo what are you talkin about" YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKIN ABOUT! Answered Piccolo.

"Ok whatever just be quiet" Trunks said.

Trunks flew back up to Freiza to finish what he started.

Tien said "what was the whole feeling thing about Piccolo?" #18 said "I might just know what was going on."

Freiza said with a voice of pride

"looks like you've got a girlfreind...anyway I must leave now but trust me I will be back and when I do.. Hahahaha!

Freiza warped and was gone

Next on Freiza's Year's of Reign the hunt is on for Freiza. Also Trunks and #18 will get a little closer... mabye Bulma was'nt wrong about marrige.. but with an android!

Ok cha #3 hope you enjoyed and r&r.


	4. Love Struck

Cha#4 hope you like it. By the way this is a really short chapter so don't get all hair brained.

Freiza escaped and now everyone was on the lookout for where he was and where was going to strike next.

Man... he got away" said Trunks.

Piccolo said " lets go home people... theres nothing to see here."

Every one left except for #18 and Trunks.

#18 went to set beside Tunks when he sat on the ground.

She said "you know... you should'nt be embarassed about messind up when you fought Freiza... we all mess up somtimes.

Trunks answered and said " I am not afraid of messing up when fighting him... I was afraid... oh nevermind.

#18 answered and said " you were afraid I liked Krillin did'nt you?

I'll admit that" Trunks said.

#18 looked around a little while and leaned over to Trunks then kissed him on the cheek.

She said" well I've gotta go but I guess I'll talk to you later.

She flew away.

Before she saw him Trunks followed #18 home at a distance and watched here go into a small house.

He then went home, into his room, grabbed a book off his shelf, laid on his bed and began to read, here and there dozing off until he finally drifted into a sleep.

Next Time, Freiza is tired of every one hunting him so he hires the Ginyu Force to do some house cleanig.

I know it was short ... just bear with me.


	5. Recoome

Hi, sorry this chapter took so long to do but I hope you like it anyway.

Trunks woke up to the smell of pancakes.

He slowly opened his eyes and then sat up and got out of bed.

Then Bulma walked in and said "oh Trunks your up and it looks like you slept in your clothes."

Yea" Trunks said" well I better go change in some new clothes and take a shower.

Bulma said" oh Trunks... I made some pancakes if you want some."

Ok"Trunks said as he walked into the bathroom.

Trunks took off his clothes and saw the still standing slit where the ninja had stabed him.

He got in the shower and for a few minetes the scar was sore, but after a while it felt better.

_**AT THE FRONT DOOR OF TRUNKS HOUSE**_

KNOCK KNOCK.

Bulma walked to the door and opened it.

It was a tall muscular man with fighting armor and red hair.

He said " Hello is Trunks at home?"

Well he is here but he's taking a shower now.

Ok"the man said "when he gets out tell to Dr.Geros old laboratory ok.

Ok" bulma said.

The man walked away until Bulma closed the door and then flew.

_**INSIDE THE HOUSE**_

Trunks waked out of the bathroom.

Bulma said "oh Trunks there was somone here to see you, but I told him you were in the shower.

"Was it a girl that looked about my age with blonde hair"Trunks said?

No... it was a man with red hair.

He told me to tell you to go to Dr.Geros old lab.

"DR.GERO"Trunks exclaimed!

Somone you know" said Bulma.

Umm... yea... I gotta go.

Trunks ran out the door and then flew to the lab.

He thought to himself as he flew.

He finally arrived at the lag where he found the Ginyu Force waiting for him.

Hello" Ginyu said" since your here we might as well get started.

By the way Freiza wanted you to know that he hired us to kill you.

Recoome was the one at your house because hes the only one of us that looks like a human.

Recoome ... ATTACK.

Trunks dodged as Recoome when he charged.

Recoome then kicked Trunks in the stomach.

Trunks fell to his knees.

Then Ginyu said" alright dont go easy on him we gotta kill him."

Recoome kicked him to the ground and then lifted him up by the neck and squesed as hard as he could.

He then slamed him on the ground.

Trunks got up.

Then he punched Recoome until his head was down and then snaped his neck.

Recoome was now paralyzed.

Trunks pushed him to the ground and formed an attack as he said FINISH BUSTER!

He blew it at Recoome and he was out.

Trunks bent down and felt Recoomes head... he's out... for good"Trunks said.

Trunks then said" alright witch one of you losers is next.

Ginyu said "Guldo... its your turn, ATTACK.

Alright hope you liked it.


	6. Six Month Rush

Hi sorry I havent updated in forever but I am moving and my hands have been full... please forgive me.

I am also going to stop doing the prolouge things.

Guldo Attack!

Guldo rushed forward but Trunks had disapered.

Then an explosian was heard and the Ginyu force was gone.

Trunks said "Wow that was real easy!"

Trunks had destroyed them all in one blow.

Trunks quickly flew home.

Once he was there he went into his room.

His thoughts were steadly set on Freiza and why he was doing all this.

Beep Beep" Trunks looked at his computer, it apeared he had some new e-mail.

He checked it he had mail from Krillan, Goten and Pan.

He checked them all.

Krillans message was about Freiza.

Gotens was just talking and Pans was too but Pans made a fake kiss noise and a heart popped up.

Trunks was startled and blushed at the same time.

Trunks always thought that Pan had somthing for him and he thougt to himself... Pan wasnt to bad either, but what about #18?

Trunks replied to all the mail.

Krillians message had some info on Freiza and now Trunks knew what he had to do.

He called his freinds to meet him at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

He did some research and now he was going to stay in there for 6 months.

Before he went in he explained to

#18 he was in love with someone else.

Before any one else said anything else he went in to the Time Chamber.

Now it gets real good. Next chappie up whenever.


	7. Freiza's Age

Hi welcome to this Cha of my fic.

Trunks was now in the Time Chamber.

Training hard and doing his best.

He thought to him self "If you get a years worth of training in one day by six months I will be much ready for Freiza."

He trained and trained and then took a little break.

He had brought some food and drinks for while he was there.

He fixed a little sandwich and got a cold drink.

He made sure to bring a watch to see when to sleep.

Once it got late he lied down in a sleeping bag and waited for the clock to wake him up later.

Trunks did this for a while, when finally he was ready.

He had finished and walked out of the Time Chamber.

Trunks was startled when he saw the RED sky and ground covered in craters and a lot of dirt!

He flew home quickly.

On his way he was looking at the trashed houses and old buildings all beat up.

When he finally got to his house he saw that it was trashed and scorched.

He went inside and yelled "Mooooooom"!

"Mooooooom"

"Mom"

Bulma was nowhere to be found.

Then trunks ran into his old room.

There on the ground was the last remainigs of Bulma!

Trunks leaned against the wall and began to cry.

He looked out the window with tears in his eyes and saw Krillin coming.

Trunks went outside and talked to rillin.

Krillin said " Trunks I am sorry for what you saw in there... but this is all Freizas work and Freiza has already wished his normal body back and if you don't hurry he will wish for enternal life!

Trunks said" I know... I'm going to kill Freiza if its the last thing I do!

Trunks then said " Krillin where is Freiza?"

Krillin said " He's here on Earth".

WAIT " Trunks said" I can sense him from here".

Ok you do not wanna miss the next chappie!


End file.
